My little shadow
by darkangelgoddess
Summary: Hermione is back as a teacher and someone think she the same know-it-all. But severus will soon relize something have changed. could her daughter have something to do with that change?
1. Default Chapter

Severus woke up this morning feeling better then he had in years. Voldermort was destroyed and that very person who destroyed him was gone from Hogwarts. He could jump for joy. He spent the day by the lake thinking of how he was free from Voldermort, Potter, Weasley,and Granger. Not many people knew this, but he loved to spend his time out doors, but when school started he would have to put on his most famous scowl and stay hidden in the dungeons. Later that day Dumbldore made at last minute meeting to tell the staff something. Snape was the last one to enter. He could have kicked him self for knowing this day was going to be a pleasant one. Dumbldore stood up and said with the twinkle in his eye," Today is beautiful day. I have wondrous news! Our very own Mrs. Hermione Granger will be joining us this year as the new professor of defense against the dark arts." Snape couldn't believe his ears. He had just got rid of them. If Dumbldore thinks he just going to take it,he's got another thing coming. He stood up and shouted" How and why? She's just a child. She can't take this kind of responsibilities." Dumbldore kindly patted him on the shoulder and said," She is ages beyond her years. She will do a terrific job." Then he spoke in a louder voice so everyone could hear," she shall be joining us at this evenings feast. Please go and have a pleasant day of your last day of freedom." He started to laugh at his own joke when McGonagall came beside him and asked for a word. Severus could not believe his bad luck. " That bloody know-it-all is going to make me crazy", and with that he left to retire to the dungeons. Before Snape new it, the halls were chiming with students. As he made his way down the hall he meet up with professors McGonagall. "Oh Severus can u believe it, the summer went by so fast. I can not wait to see Hermione!" She said with glee Snape could only grunt. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just couldn't think knowing Granger was going to be around for lord knows how long. The sorting began as usually. He clapped along with the other professors and really meant it when it was Slytherin. But still no Hermione. Why did he keep thinking about her? After everyone was setting Albus stood up and start the feast with his usually speech. " Today students I would like to introduce you to our new professor of Defense Against the Dark Art. Mrs. Hermione Ganger." Just as he said that the doors to the great hall open and in came the most beautiful women Severus had ever seen. She had long strait black hair that came down to her waist. She had nice light brown skin. She had the most beautiful eyes that were golden brown. She was still wearing her muggle cloth, which turn him on. It consisted of a black tube top and red leather pants. Her tummy was well shaped and her belly button was pierced. But his turn on went away as soon as he saw what was next to her belly button. A tattoo of a snake and skull. The deatheater symbol. Albus and the rest of the staff started clapping. He didn't know why all he could be was stare at this vixen. Dumbldore then stood up and said" Please welcome Professor Granger". Snape couldn't believe it. That thing was Ganger! " I bet you all are wonder why Miss. Granger has the symbol of Voldermort on her skin. She is not one of his followers, but her tale is her own to tell. Let the feast begin." He said as he clapped. Hermione sat down and began to eat. As soon as McGonagall got the chance to begin to pester in Hermione life. A young girl with brown and black hair came running up the stairs, screaming"mummy". She ran strait for hermione. 


	2. chapter 2

$ Sry it took me so long to write the next chapter $ I have been busy with getting sunburn $ From hang out with my friends $ it will get better I promise $ the climax is in the next $ chapter soon to come $  
Darkangelgoddess  
  
Chapter 2 Snape looked over to Hermione who was already half way towards the child. He couldn't understand what was happening. He looks at Dumbledore hoping for some kind of clue. But all he got was that damn knowing twinkle. And suddenly, as if Snape prayers were, answered Dumbledore stood up. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, Ms. Granger daughter will be staying here as well. Please give a warm welcome to Luna Granger." Snape looked over at Hermione who was now seated with the child in her lap. Hermione looked so much calmer then when she first came in. Where did this child come from? Who was the father? Why wasn't he with this beautiful child and mother? So many questions ran through his mind. Hermione point of view Oh thank god. I couldn't stand sitting in here not knowing if she was safe. I hope she feel as at home here as I do. " Are you all right, my little baby?" Hermione asked her daughter. " I'm okay mummy," said Luna," may I go look around at the other teachers?" " It's okay, but please stay close by so mummy can keep an eye on you." She told her child sternly. She knew her child was very curious and was bound to get into trouble. " So Hermione, how does it feel to be a mother?" asked McGonagall. " It breathtaking, professor," She said with a double meaning, " What did you do this summer?" She started watching Luna pestering Hagrid and Sprout, while listen to McGonagall tell her about staying in an America. Luna point of view After getting to know Hagrid, she decided he could be one of her new friends. He was delighted and said she could visit him anytime. She was please very much he hear this giant man say that. She had already spoken to everyone else except grandpa Albus who she had seen almost everyday of her life. Then there was this man at the end of the table. He had long hair and it was black; her favorite color. She noticed he had kept staring at her mom. Maybe this could be here new daddy. She had wanted mommys friend Ron but she said he was not her type, what ever that meant. Ron had been really fun but he married someone who had her same name. She started to walk over to the man. Nobody point of view Luna walked up to Snape and said in her nicest voice "It's rude to stare." She started to laugh when she saw him almost jump out of his set. " And its rude to scare adults who can crush you" Snape said with his most evil glare. "But you were staring at my mom." " I wasn't." "Yes you were." " No I wasn't." "Yes." "No." "Yes you were! End of the argument. I win".She said laughing with her tongue out." What is you name? I am Luna." " I am Severus Snape." " It is nice to meet you Mr. Snape." " And you Lady Granger." " Can I ask you something?" "Yes you may." " Do you want to be my friend?" " I would be delighted." " Well, I must go Mr. Snape. My mom is calling me." " Please call me Severus." " Can I visit you sometime, Severus?" " Of course, Luna." With that she ran over to her mom who was standing at the end of the table. It took a while for Snape to notice that everyone in the great hall had gone but him and Hermione and Luna. And of course Dumbledore. Hermione looked at Snape, then walked up to him." Professor Albus said you would show me to my rooms." " Of course. And since we are now both teachers, feel free to call me Severus." " Thank you pro.. I mean Severus." And with that they left together. And to any onlooker that didn't know them, they would have looked like the perfect family. And of course at that moment, that was what Dumbledore was thinking.  
  
I know not a very good chapter but hey it was worth a try the next one will be better I promise!!! 


End file.
